A Different Kind of Harmony
by MakorraCrazyFan7
Summary: Twilight is confused when she got a new element of harmony(I don't want to say about the whole story XD) Rated T for a lot of fighting. the cover is drawn by Isa-Isa-Chan on Deviantart. That was my request drawing she made for me. I asked her if I could use it as a cover for my story.
1. Chapter 1

**It's been about a week since Twilight Sparkle and the others have returned the elements of harmony back to the Harmony tree. Twilight and her friends are going to miss using the elements of harmony. They fought many villains using them. Without them. How are they going to stop the evil? Spike had spit out a letter. He notices it was from Princess Celestia. Spike ran to Twilight's bedroom. She was still sleeping. Spike got annoyed as got but his face by her ear. **

"**WAKE UP!" Spike yelled. His yell was so loud it hurt Twilight's ear. Twilight woke up in alarm. **

"**Ah! Spike! That hurt my ear. What's wrong?" Twilight asked with a yawn. **

"**Sorry! But you have a letter from Princess Celestia" Spike replied. **

"**From Princess Celestia? I must see it right away!" Twilight called out as she used her magic from her horn to move the letter to her so she could read it. She read out loud. **

"**Dear Princess Twilight Sparkle my faithful student. I have something to give you. Please come to the castle at once"**

"**I wonder what she wants to give me. Let's go Spike" Twilight said as she and Spike took the train to Canterlot. As the train came to a stop. Twilight walked out of the train with Spike fallowing by. Twilight ran to the castle. As she got to the front of the castle. She walked inside. She saw Princess Celestia waiting for her. **

"**What is it you want to give me Princess?" Twilight asked excitedly.**

"**Come Twilight" Princess Celestia said as she walked to the thing she wanted to give her. Twilight walked to where Princess Celestia was. She saw a glass vase. She notices there was a necklace inside. It was gold with a pink star on it. The star looked just like her cutie mark. **

"**This necklace has my cutie mark on it. Just like my element of harmony tiara. But how is there one element of harmony left? Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie and I put our elements of harmony back to the harmony tree. How can there be one left?" Twilight asked while very confused. **

"**This element of harmony had come to me when your other one had disappeared. When you put it in the tree of harmony. I saw it and I been keeping it in this glass vase" Princess Celestia replied. **

"**I read about the elements of harmony in one of my books. It didn't say about an 8****th**** element of harmony. This is amazing. Do my friends have a new element of harmony necklace too?" Twilight asked. **

"**No. I'm afraid not. There was only one for you" Princess Celestia replied. Princess Celestia used her magic to lift the glass vase and move the element of harmony to Twilight. **

"**I can sense that this element of harmony necklace is very powerful. Promise me you'll take good care of it. Don't let the evil get their hands on it" Princess Celestia said. **

"**I'll take good care of it. I won't let you down" Twilight said with a smile on her face. Princess Celeatia smiled at her. She was glad Twilight Sparkle has grown into such a strong and brave pony. She wanted that ever since she first became her student.**

**~Flashback~**

"**I know you're shy. But Princess Celestia is going to help you with your magic" Twilight Mom said as her and Twilight step into the castle. **

"**I welcome both of you to the castle" Princess Celestia said. Twilight was hiding behind her mom.**

"**I'm sorry Princess. My daughter is a little shy. Go on now" Twilight's Mom said as she walked up to face Princess Celestia. **

"**What's your name little one?" Princess Celestia.**

"**It's Twilight Sparkle" Twilight replied while shy. **

"**There's no need to be shy Twilight Sparkle. It's wonderful to meet you. Now let's get started" Princess Celestia said as she started to teach her some spells.**

"**Good luck Twilight" Twilight's Mom said as she started walking out of the castle.**

"**I will. Mommy" Twilight said in a soft voice. Twilight keeps failing at every spell Princess Celestia was teaching her. She tried to lift a broom with her magic from her horn. But no matter how hard she tried she couldn't do it.**

"**Ugh! I still can't get this!" Twilight yelled while upset. **

"**It's ok. I'm sure you'll get it someday. Keep practicing my student" Princess Celestia said. It has been 4 days and Twilight still couldn't lift the broom. But today was going to be the day she was going to left the broom and make her teacher proud. She started to move the broom with her horn. **

"**Come on. You can do this. You can do this. Make your teacher proud" Twilight said to herself. With all her might left the broom in the air. Princess Celestia was amazed hot her student was able to left the broom for just a little pony. Twilight carefully sat the broom back on the floor. **

"**I did it. Teacher! I finally did it!" Twilight cheered. **

"**Yes. Indeed you did it. That was amazing. I'm so proud to have you as my student. Twilight smiled. After that Twilight had gotten so great at magic. Later on she had to take a big test. A test to hatch a dragon egg. She was not sure she could do it. But she remembered how she left the broom. She concentrated and hatch the dragon egg. A little baby dragon popped out. The dragon was a boy. He was purple with green scales green eyes. This baby dragon was Spike. After she hatch Spike from an egg. She got her cutie mark. **

"**My cutie mark!" Twilight called out while very happy. **

"**Congratulations Twilight" Princess Celestia said. Spike crawled my Twilight. **

"**Aw. He's so cute! Can I keep him teacher?" Twilight asked.**

"**Of course you can. I made you hatch from an egg so you can keep him" Princess Celestia replied. **

"**Yay! I think I'll call you Spike. We're going to be good friends. Spike" Twilight said as she smiled. **

**~End of flashback~**

**Twilight took the train back to Ponyville. She was showing her friends her element of harmony necklace.**

"**That's an 8****th**** element of harmony?!" They all called out while shocked. **

"**Yes. I was also shocked myself" Twilight replied. **

"**That necklace is so charming" Rarity said.**

"**It is lovely" Fluttershy said with a small smile. **

"**Does this mean we also have new elements of harmony too so we can kick more evil butt?" Rainbow Dash asked as she kicked her leg. Kinda like a Kung Fu move. **

"**No. Sorry. Rainbow Dash. Only a new element of harmony was for me. Princess Celestia told me that she didn't see any others" Twilight replied. **

"**No fair! How come only a new one came for you?" Rainbow Dash asked. **

"**I don't know" Twilight said back. **

"**Now Rainbow Dash. Calm down. It's not Twilight's fault only one new element of harmony came to her" Fluttershy said with a frown. **

"**Sorry. I guess I got a little carried away" Rainbow Dash said. **

"**It's ok. When evil comes I guess I'll be the one to stop them" Twilight said. **

"**Then we'll by your side" Applejack said.**

"**Hero Twilight!" Pinkie Pie cheered. **

"**Thank you girls" Twilight said as she hugged her friends. It soon got late as Twilight walked in her tree house. She walked up to her bedroom and fell asleep. She forgot to take her element of harmony off. **

**~Meanwhile~**

**In a different world where different kind of ponies lived. A female pony about the age of Twilight was looking at Equestria through a portal. Her skin color is dark purple, she had a light purple mane, had dark pink eyes, she had a unicorn horn, and she had two deer horns coming out of her head. She had big beautiful wings on her back. Her name is Zara. She became the ruler of her planet. When her Mother the original ruler. Had disappeared. **

"**I miss you Mom. Things haven't been the same without you. I really wish you could be here" Zara said as she looked at the sky. Later on in a jail on the planet. A female pony with black skin, a black mane and red eyes. A lot of ponies tried to stop her with a blast of magic from their horns. But she was too fast. She blasts a lot of ponies with her dark magic. A lot of them were badly hurt. One of them could barely go up to Zara for help. When the pony finally got up to Zara she was out of breath. Zara saw the pony badly hurt. **

"**Oh my! You're bleeding. What happened?" Zara asked while shocked to see one of her kind so badly hurt. She used a heal spell to hurt the very badly hurt pony. **

"**Thank you. Zara. That feels so much better" They said. **

"**You're very welcome. Now what is it you want to tell me?" Zara asked. **

"**Souma has escaped out of jail. She had hurt me and a lot of other ponies" They replied. Zara had a look of fear in her eyes. **

"**She. She escaped? No! That can't be. My Mother defected her and put a spell on her so she wouldn't get out of jail. How did she get out of jail?" Zara asked. **

"**She must have sense that her brother, King Sombra have been killed and she wants revenge from everyone in Equestria" They replied once more. **

"**No. I must not let her get to the portal to Equestria. I must close the portal before she gets there!" Zara called out as she flew up in the air and went after the portal to close it. Zara send a magic blast from her horn. As Souma saw Zara shooting at her. She was in anger as she shoots back. **

"**Ha! You can't stop me! Everyone deserves for the death of my brother. You won't stop me. You're weak. You can't even stop me. Just like your mother. She couldn't even kill me but she put me in jail. How pathetic" Souma said with a laugh. **

"**Don't talk about my mother like that!" Zara yelled while angry as she began blasting again as Souma flew away from Zara and was almost at the portal. Zara was blasting everything she could at Souma. She was about to close the portal but it was too late. Souma flew in the portal and was in Equestria. **

"**NO!" Zara yelled. Souma flew up as she castes an evil spell. **

"**This will make you ponies pay for what you did to my brother!" Souma yelled out in anger as her dark magic got around every pony and turn them to stone. Zara watch in horror as she saw every pony in Equestria turn to stone. But what Zara and Souma did know is that Twilight Sparkle was the only pony who didn't turn to stone. Her element of harmony necklace had proctected her from being turn to stone. **

"**There that's better. Now all you ponies have paid for my brother's death" Souma said as she gave an evil laugh. Now who will save every pony and save Equestria and also stop Souma? **


	2. Chapter 2

**It was now morning as Twilight woke up.**

"**Good morning Spike" Twilight said with a smile. There was no answer. **

"**Spike?" Twilight said as she notice Spike didn't reply. She saw Spike in his bed with his blanket covering him. Using her magic she pulled the blanket off of him. She gasps as she saw that he was completely turned to stone. Twilight had no idea how he was turn to stone. She can sense that it was strong magic. She remembered the spell that her and her friends used on Discord. They break the spell they used on him and turn him back to normal. But for that spell to work they needed the elements of harmony and since they took the elements of harmony back to the tree of harmony so the spell wouldn't work. She used her magic to try to break the spell but the spell was too strong she couldn't break it. **

"**Oh no! I can't break the spell don't worry I'll get help" Twilight said as she ran out of her house. She needed Princess Celestia's help. She ran to the train that goes to Canterlot. She saw that the train wasn't moving. **

"**Why aren't they driving the train?" Twilight asked herself while confused. She looked at the pony who was turn to stone just like Spike. She saw that the ponies that were in the train were turn to stone just like the driver. Twilight didn't know what in the worlalid was going on. She thought Spike was the only one turn to stone not others. Now she really needed Princess Celestia's help. Since the driver couldn't talk Twilight to canterlot she decided to fly there. Princess Celestia told her it was hard for alicorn her age to fly all the way to canterlot. She wasn't really good at flying even though she has wings but she had no choice she had to fly there. She took a deep breath as she flapped her wings. She began flying all the way to canterlot. It was hard but she made it. She landed as she began running all the way to Princess Celestia's castle as she got to the vastle she open the door. **

"**Princess Celestia I need your help. Spike and a lot of ponies are turn to stone. I really need you're…. Twilight stop talking as she saw that Princess Celestia was turn to stone. **

"**Princess Celestia! This can't be. Why are you turn to stone too?" Twilight asked. She's shocked to see Princess Celestia turn to stone to. **

"**Princess Celestia! This can't be! Why are you turn to stone too?" Twilight asked. She was shocked to see Princess Celestia turn to stone too. She can't help her. Twilight wondered if anybody else was turn to stone by for Spike, the driver of the train, the ponies in the train and Princess Celestia. She flew away from Canterlot and landed in Ponyville. She decided to look in everyone's homes to see if they were also turn to stone too. Finally she began walking to each of her friends, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie. She was scared to see if her best friends were turn to stone but it had to be done. She went to everyone of their houses and they all have been turn to stone. **

"**No all my friends have are turn to stone. Why is everyone turn to stone but for me?" Twilight asked herself as a tear fell off her face. She can't believe everyone but her have all been turn to stone. She didn't know how and why it happened. Who would do such an evil thing? This feels like King Sombra's doing but it couldn't be him he was dead thanks to the crystal ponies. It had to be somebody else but who? Twilight feels as if this was a horrible nightmare and soon she'll wake up but it wasn't a nightmare it was real and she wish that it wasn't. She ran to her house as she was looking at her books to see if she had a book on how to break the spell on somebody turn to stone. She looked and looked but she found nothing. **

"**I can't find any books on how to break the turn to stone spell I'm so sorry everyone I don't know what to do" Twilight said while upset as she heard a laughing outside. She ran out of her house to see who the laughing was. She looked up and saw a black female alicorn pony laughing. For a minute Twilight thought she was Nightmare Moon but Nighmare Moon wasn't all black and she didn't have a black mane, a black tail and red eyes and it couldn't be Nightmare Moon anyway because her and her friends destroyed her and saved Princess Luna, Princess Celestia's sister. **

"**Did she do this?" Twilight asked while angry.**

**~Meanwhile~**

**Zara finished healing every pony that was hurt by Souma. She walked to the portal and looked at ponyville through the portal. She saw that Souma was flying around while laughing. She looked down and realized a pony not turn to stone Zara was in shock. **

"**I**** can't believe she's not turn to stone. She's about my age so her magic is no match for Souma's magic. What a sec is she wearing an element of harmony? That must be why she hasn't turn to stone it must have protected her" Zara said while amazed. Zara remembered when she was five years old before her mother's disappearance. She showed her the elements of harmony. **

**~Flashback~**

"**Mommy? Where are we going?" Zara asked as she followed her mother. **

"**I want to show you this book in the library" Her mother replied. **

"**What kind of book?" Zara asked, **

"**It's about the elements of harmony magical items they use in Equestria" Her mother replied. **

"**What's Equestria?" Zara asked.**

"**It's a different world where ponies live but there not the same kind of ponies as we are. There are earth ponies, unicorn ponies, Pegasus ponies and there really tiny ponies called breezies" Her mother said with a smile.**

"**Wow! I want to go to Equestria mommy" Zara said as she jumped up and down.**

"**Nobody has tested the air to see if we can breathe the same air like we can on our planet" Her mother said.**

"**Aw" Zara said while disappointed as she followed her mother in the library. Her mother used her magic as she moved the books to one of the tables in the library She open up the book. It showed a picture of the elements of harmony.**

"**Is that the elements of harmony Mommy? There so pretty" Zara said as she looked at the picture. **

"**Yes Zara there are the elements of harmony they are very powerful. Princess Celestia used them to destroy the evil that is Princess Celestia right there" Her mother said as she flipped a page of the book and got to the picture of Princess Celestia.**

"**Who's Princess Celestia?" Zara asked while confused. **

"**She's the ruler of Equestria she makes sure every pony in Equestria is save" Her mother replied. **

"**Wow! She seems so cool Mommy. Who's that blue pony?" Zara asked as she looked at a blue pony with a moon cutie mark.**

"**That is Princess Luna, Princess Celestia's sister. She betrayed her sister and turned into Nightmare Moon so Princess Celestia had to fight Nightmare Moon using the elements of harmony and she banished her own sister in the moon" Her mother replied. **

"**Wow! That's sad that she had to banished her own sister thanks for showing me I love you mommy" Zara said with a smile. **

"**Your so welcome and I love you too Zara" Her mother said as they hugged and began walking home.**

**~End of flashback~**

**Zara smiled as she remembered back at the past of her and her mother. That was the only time her and her mother had a lot of time together before her disappearance when she was six years old. Her smile turned into a frown as she remembered her mother all those years she wishes her mother was with her right now. But she doesn't know if she's dead or alive. She continued to look at Equestria through the portal. As Souma was flying around she notice one pony wasn't turn to stone as she became very angry.**

"**What? How are you not turn to stone by my spell?" Souma asked.**

"**Your spell? You mean you're the one who did this awful spell?" Twilight asked. **

"**Yes I did" Souma replied. **

"**Why would you do such an awful thing?" Twilight asked while upset. **

"**To get revenge for you ponies killing my brother!" Souma yelled.**

"**Your brother? I have no idea what you're talking about but break your spell right now!" Twilight called out.**

"**NEVER!" Souma yelled. **

"**Ok you left me no choice" Twilight said as she used her magic to shoot a beam right at Souma. It hit her cheek as little blood came out. As she notices the blood on her cheek she became very angry.**

"**How dare you damage part of my face!" Souma yelled as she used her magic to hit Twilight. Twilight tried to use her magic to block hers but Souma's magic was too strong as it hit her. She couldn't hardly move she was badly hurt.**

"**Oh no! I need to help her but what if I can't breathe the same air? But if I don't do something she will die I don't care if I can't breathe the same air I need to help her!" Zara called out as she went in the portal to ponyville in Equestria. As Zara was now in Equestria in ponyville notice she could breathe the same air as on her home planet. She was afraid she couldn't breathe the same air since Equestria was a different world she saw Twilight and ran to her. **

"**Who are you?" Twilight asked while weak. **

"**There's no time to explain come with me now" Zara demanded. **

"**Come with you? But I have to stop that evil alicorn and besides I'm too weak to move" Twilight said as she tried to get up but failed. Zara used her magic and left Twilight up. **

"**I'll heal you later but right now we need to get out of here right now!" Zara called out as she moved Twilight in the portal as she went in the portal as well. Twilight had no idea what was going on. Who was this pony? She never saw her kind of species before. She didn't seem evil so she must be on the good side. They both landed as Zara closed the portal so Souma wouldn't get in. Twilight opened her eyes and saw many ponies staring at her. They were all the same kind of pony as Zara. **

"**Where am I?" Twilight asked while weak.**

"**You're on my home planet, Fairyquestia can you breathe ok?" Zara asked. **

"**Yes but I feel so weak can you help me?" Twilight asked as she tried to get up but failed once again. **

"**Oh I totally forgot I'll heal you right away" Zara said as she used her healing magic to heal Twilight. Twilight was feeling much better she didn't feel weak anymore. **

"**Wow! I no longer feel weak thank you your healing spell is amazing. Can other ponies on your planet cast a healing spell?" Twilight asked. **

"**No only I and my mother could cast the healing spell" Zara replied. **

"**Your mother? Is she the ruler of your planet?" Twilight asked. **

"**Yes my mother Queen Fara was the ruler of my planet and I was the princess my mother was the only family member I had left since my Father died from a really bad sickness when I was three years old. My Mother took her husband's death pretty hard but I did my best to cheer her up by smiling and playing with her and it worked" Zara said. **

"**Oh no! I'm sorry about your father where is your mother? Maybe she can stop that evil alicorn pony and save every pony in Equestria" Twilight said. **

"**I'm sorry but my mother disappeared when I was six years old she can't help" Zara replied. **

"**She disappeared when you were six years old? What happened to her?" Twilight asked. **

"**My mother had fought Souma that black alicorn for years even before I was born. Souma is King Sombra's sister" Zara replied. **

"**She's King Sombra's sister? I didn't know King Sombra had any family. But he's a unicorn how is she an alicorn?" Twilight asked .**

"**Maybe there Mom or Dad was an alicorn" Zara replied to Twilight's question. **

"**I guess that's what she meant for getting revenge for her brother but I never seen her in Equestria before" Twilight said while confused. **

"**That's because my mother has been fighting her on my home planet for years and had been keeping the portal to Equestria closed so she couldn't go in and cast an evil spell like she did today" Zara replied. **

"**What happened that day when your mother disappeared?" Twilight asked.**

"**It's been about 13 years and I still remember that horrible day when she disappeared" Zara said as she almost started to cry. **

**~Flashback~**

**Zara and her mother were outside playing together.**

"**Look Mommy! I'm flying" Zara said as she was flying a little. **

"**That's great Zara I'm glad I have such a wonderful daughter" Queen Fara said as she hugged her daughter. Everything was peaceful until black clouds came in the sky a lot of ponies were yelling and running because they all knew what the black clouds means it means Souma was back. She laughed evilly. **

"**We meet again Queen Fara. Maybe this is the day I destroy your stupid planet and also destroy you and other ponies that live here" Souma said while laughing. **

"**You will not you're going back to jail. It seems the spell I send you to jail wasn't powerful enough well I'm sure this time the spell will be powerful enough for you to stay in jail for good" Queen Fara said. **

"**Ha! I like to see you try" Souma said while angry. **

"**Mommy I'm scared" Zara said while shaking.**

"**It's ok Zara go in the house where you'll be save. Once I take Souma back to jail will continue playing I promise" Queen Fara said as she smiled at her daughter.**

"**Ok Mommy" Zara said as she did what her mother told her to do and ran in there house.**

"**Please be ok. Please be ok so we can play again" Zara said to herself. Queen Fara flew up in the sky as Souma did the same. Souma was chasing Queen Fara as she sends a dark blast at her but she dodged it. Souma then send a huge blast of dark magic at the ponies down below it hurt a lot of ponies. Queen Fara flew down and cast a healing spell at every pony that got hurt by the blast. **

"**Is everyone ok?" Queen Fara asked while worried. **

"**We are now thanks Queen Fara" They all replied. Just then Souma flew right at Queen Fara and blast dark magic right at her. Queen Fara dodged it once again and blast her own magic at Souma it hit her as she fell on the ground. Souma's magic was strong but it was no match for the Queen's.**

"**I'll make sure you'll never leave again and you'll never hurt other ponies ever again" Queen Fara said as she cast a spell so Souma will stay in jail for good.**

**~Meanwhile~**

**Zara looked at the window and saw that the dark clouds were not in the sky anymore as she ran out of the house and ran to her mother and had a happy look on her face but soon her smile on her face turned into a frown. Zara's mother had disappeared and was nowhere to be found. **

"**Mommy? Where are you?" Zara asked as she looked and looked but she couldn't find her mother.**

"**Mommy!" Zara called out as she started to cry. She cried and cried all day without her mother. **

**~End of flashback~**

"**So I cried all day long without my mother. I had no idea what happened to her. One of the adult ponies on my planet took care of me" Zara said while sad.**

"**I'm so sorry that must have been awful" Twilight said. **

"**Thank you sometimes I still feel like she's out there somewhere and how of rude of me I haven't told you me name it is Zara" Zara said.**

"**I'm Twilight Sparkle but my friends just call me Twilight it's nice to meet you" Twilight said while she smiled. **

"**It's nice to meet you too Twilight I never met a pony in Equestria before" Zara said as she smiled back. **

"**If your mother was watching us through that portal why didn't you all just come in Equestria and say hello? We love visitors I'm sure every pony in Equestria would be happy to meet you all" Twilight said.**

"**We all wanted too but we didn't know if you could breathe the same air like on our planet. Everyone was too scared to come and see even I was scared but when I saw Souma attacking you I had to come and help you I didn't care if I couldn't breathe the same air if I didn't do something she would have killed you but now I know I can breathe the same air I'm ok and since you can breathe the same air on my planet you're ok too" Zara said. Twilight got so caught up in Zara's flashback story that she totally forgot the other ponies in Equestria needed her help. **

"**Wait a sec can you help me save every pony in Equestria? I don't want to be the only pony in Equestria. I really want to stop Souma and save them" Twilight said. **

"**I want to stop Souma and save them too I know just want to do fallow me" Zara replied. As Twilight fallowed Zara to the library on her planet Zara open the door with her magic from her horn as they both walked inside. Zara ran to one of the book shelves as she used her magic to left a golden book in the air as she carefully sat it down on one of the tables in the library. **

"**This is a pony of a pony who my mother told me about. She's a goddess pony you can summon her but you can only summon her if you are in real danger" Zara said. The goddess pony reminded Twilight of Princess Celestia but she was white with golden eyes, and long golden mane and long golden tail she also wore a flower tiara on her head. **

"**Can she help us? Do you know where to find her?" Twilight asked. **

"**I don't know but the book said we need to find ten magical diamonds to summon the diamonds they look like this" Zara said as she showed Twilight the diamonds on one of the pages of the book. **

"**Do you know where we can find these ten magical diamonds?" Twilight asked. **

"**All of them are on my planet. I know all this places since my mother told me about them I never to those places before but here is a map for them" Zara replied as she ripped a page from the book that was a map.**

"**Ok let's go!" Twilight called out.**

"**This is going to take a long time to collect the magical diamonds I don't know how long it would take are you sure you're up for it Twilight?" Zara asked. **

"**Oh course I am Zara I want to save every pony in Equestria and stop Souma no matter what it takes" Twilight replied. **

"**Me too! I want to save Equestria and stop Souma no matter what were in this together am I right?" Zara asked.**

"**Your rights Zara were in this together" Twilight replied as they both made a high five with their hoofs. Zara quickly made a trip to her house to get a light pink purse from her bedroom and put the map inside in and rap the purse strap around her waist as she ran back outside. And so Twilight and Zara were on a journey to collect the magical diamonds to summon the goddess pony to help them save every pony in Equestria and stop Souma but it won't be so easy. **


End file.
